Edward Cullen: Vampire Dude
by BabyDolles
Summary: 17-year-old Isabella Swan has been bullied and abused her whole life. What happens when she moves to Forks, Washington, and meets Edward Cullen, a sinfully attractive teenage boy with a dark secret?
1. Edward Cullen: Vampire Dude

****I hope someone is reading this. I respect your opinion, but you don't have to insult me. Instead you could just say why you don't like my story and move on.****

 ** **I love all my readers. Thanks for your support.****

* * *

 ** **(16+ Contains Mature content) Read at your own risk. I do not make any money from this story.****

 ** **Hello my dear readers. The story may contain some angst, swear words and sex. You've been warned.****

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Twilight belongs to S. Meyer.

 **17-year-old Isabella Swan has been bullied and abused her whole life. What happens when she moves to Forks, Washington, and meets Edward Cullen, a sinfully attractive teenage boy with a dark secret?**

 **Will Isabella find out his secret? Read "Vampire Dude" to find out.**

* * *

 ** **Note: This is a first draft. There will be mistakes. Read at your own risk.****

 ** **Main Characters:****

Isabella Marie Swan ****(Kristen Stewart)****

Charlie Swan ****(Billy Burke)****

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ****(Robert Pattinson)****

Matthew Jonson ****(Zach Roerig)****

* * *

 ** **There may be major character death. This is an AU story. The Cullens drink human blood guys. I hope that you won't mind.****

 ** **You can tell me what you think 24/7. I will read every message and review. Now on with the story.****


	2. Preface

My heart was beating fast against my chest as I let my gaze wander around the empty school hallway. I wouldn't run. Not this time. He wouldn't control my life anymore. A faint laugh escaped me. This was how it ends. My whole body was bruised, and my face was covered in blood. I leaned against the locker next to my own, letting my eyes flutter shut for a moment.

A strong smell of sweet perfume filled the air as he came closer to my shaking body. The hunter shot me a cocky smirk before breaking my bones.


	3. Home

I kept my gaze fixed on the king-size bed before closing my eyes for a fleeting moment. The overwhelming feeling of sadness consumed me. A sudden chill of cold ran through my veins, and I bit back a sob.

"Do you like it?" I turned to face Charlie. He was still the same timid guy. Tall, broad shoulders and messe dark hair.

"I love it. Thanks, Dad." The troubled look on his face told me that something was wrong.

"What is it?" His expression changed, and he took a step back. He looked at me, his face set in hard lines. I had no clue what was happening, until he swallowed hard. I waited for an explanation, anything. I broke into sweat, my heart pouding when he wouldn't look away.

"Dad, seriously. What's going on with you?" He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, his eyes still wide.

"Bella, what happened in Phoenix?" My mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. It took five seconds for me to find out why he was upset.

"Did Renee ever touch you?" My Vision blurred. No, I would never tell him the truth. I couldn't. It would cause more trouble and pain. My breaht caught when I covered the purple bruises on my arms.

"Everything's just peachy, Dad." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he didn't stop me when I left the room. My whole body shivered when I walked downstairs. I hadn't even unpacked yet, but Charlie's suspiction made me want to run from this town. He had no idea what had really happened to me in Phoenix. Renee had never touched me. No. It hadn't been her. Never. Charlie walked down the stairs with a strained look on his face. I couldn't blame him. He had no idea why Renee had send me to Forks. I turned to look at him when we stood in the living room.

"Bella, are you hungry? I could order some pizza for us if you want?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine, Dad."

"Are you sure? You've lost a lot of weight since I last saw you, kid. You should eat with me."

"I said I'm not hungry," I had never raised my voice at him, but I couldn't help myself.

"Bella. It's your first day back in Forks. Can we just pretend that everything's fine for just one day? You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm just worried about you. I know your mother better than anyone else." I stared at his face. He was right. My mother could be unpredictable, but she would never raise her hand at me.

"Good. Now, sit down on the couch and let me order our food. Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds lovely, Dad," I said before sitting down on the couch. Charlie turned to leave, but I called after him.

"What is it, kid?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." He didn't say a word, he just nodded his head. It was a good thing that we understood each other without words. I was still sitting in the living room when Charlie came back to tell me that he had ordered two pizzas.

"I got you a car."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I got you a car. Well, it's a truck, but I'm sure you'll love it."

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that. I'm fine without a car."

"Bella, Forks is not Phoenix. You'll need a car to get to school."

"School?"

"Yeah, you'll start on Monday." I shivered when he said that. Monday was only tree days away.

"You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" My eyes became wide. Jacob Black? I remembered his chubby face and his soft voice. He had always been kind of cute to me even though he was almost two years younger than me. His dad, Billy, needed a wheelchair. He couldn't move his legs, but he surely knew how to put up a fight. Once he and Charlie had an argument and he hit Dad right in the face. I smiled at that memory.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It was Billy's car before I bought it, kid. It was a good price. I couldn't say no to his offer." I stared at my hands. It was hard to believe that Charlie had bought me a car. Renee would never buy me anything back in Phoenix. She wasn't a bad mom, no, far from it, but she was under the Impression that I had to work for a car.

"Do you wanna have a look at the truck?" Charlie ask.

"Do you even have to ask?" Charlie let out a loud laugh.

"Let's go then before our pizza's here." I followed him outside.

* * *

 **If you like my story, you can leave a message or a review. It would be great to hear from you.**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE: Once a week**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories as well. Have a great day eveyone.** Leave a review #reviewvampiredude.


	4. Nightmares

**Don't hate me, okay. Bella was bullied at her old school. It was really bad. Let me know what you think. Also, this story contains strong language and mature scenes.**

A quiet sob escaped me and before I knew what was happening to me I woke up in cold sweat at 5 am. Tears streamed down my cheek. Those memories were hunting me. I closed my eyes, recalling my every nights dream.

I turned to face my torturer and swallowed hard when his blue eyes met mine. His jeans hang loose and low and his dark hair stood out from his head . Matthew Jonson was without a doubt one of the best looking guys at Philson High, but his personality sucked.

"Don't!" My voice sounded weak and that's exactly how I felt at the moment. Weak. Useless. I was a burden to my Renee.

"You're nothing but a fat, ugly whore. No wonder you have no friends, Swan. You reek of shit and piss." He hit me with his dark boots. Matt was furious and I was an easy target. Shy, lonely Isabella Swan. If I had friends, they would protect me, but there was no one that would help me. He leaned down and whispered to me, "I have a really bad day, Isabella. You wanna know why?" He slapped me across the face.

"Stop it, please."

"But we have so much fun together, don't you think. I still have to tell you why I'm having a bad day, right?" His cold breath tickled against my skin.

"Brownie broke up with me this morning because she thinks that I care for you." I gasped. No, he didn't mean me, right? He hated me since the very first time we had met.

"What do you think, Swan? Do you think I would care for someone like you?" I shook my head. No. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment. I couldn't move and prayed that somebody was going to find me. He grabbed my ponytail, yanked my hair back and said, "You will do what I say, bitch. Right now I want you to answer me, do you understand?" I had no other choice but to agree with him.

"Good girl. Now, answer the damn question." I was about to open my mouth when we heard loud footsteps. He cursed under his breath before the door was opened.

"What are you doing, young man? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. I have a free period. Isabella thought it would be fun to show me the girl's bathroom."

"Is that true, Miss Swan? You know the rules. No boys are allowed in the girl's bathroom."

"I didn't do it."

"Well, it seems that I've no other choice. I'll see you after school in detention, Miss Swan."

"Detention?"

"Did I stutter, Miss Swan?" I shook my head.

"As for you Mr. Jonson, you're free to go. I must apologize for Miss Swan's behaviour."

"It's alright, Mrs. Smith. I'm sure it won't happen again. Isabella is a lovely girl. She knows that it wasn't right to bring me here."

"I hope so, Mr. Jonson. I hope so." She glared at me even though it hadn't been my fault. Matt let out a low chuckle. He shot me a nasty look before leaving me alone with Alora Smith. She had an aversion to me since freshman year and this was the perfect opportunity to punish me.

"Now, Miss Swan. You should leave as well. I'm sure you don't want to be late for class." It wasn't the first time I had those memories and it wouldn't be the last.

 **Leave a review #reviewvampiredude. Have a lovely day.**


End file.
